Conversations With The Sorting Hat
by calaba
Summary: Short snippets of each of the Potter children's conversations with the one and only Sorting Hat. No connection to 'The Cursed Child.'


JAMES

 _"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor . . ."_

 _"Not Gryffindor, eh? You'd be well suited there, James Potter. You have much courage and a steadfast heart. Your passion and willingness to challenge what is accepted is a good fit for Gryffindor."_

 _"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor . . ."_

 _"Hmm . . . well, I suppose you would do well in Hufflepuff, too. Your compassion and desire to be of help would prosper there."_

 _"Hufflepuff's fine, anything's fine, just not Gryffindor. Anything but Gryffindor."_

 _"Does this perhaps have to do with your family? You are afraid of following in your parents' footsteps, of your identity melding with theirs, yes? You want to be seen as more than their child, as more than another Gryffindor? Your passion and courage to challenge what is familiar to you only shows me that you would be a great fit there."_

 _"I'll take Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff's great—''_

 _"James Potter, do not let your fears and insecurities rule this decision. If you truly desire to be a Hufflepuff, I will sort you there. But you forget that I read not only your thoughts, but also your emotions. And you know as well as I do that you belong in Gryffindor. The house does not determine who you are, James Potter, who you are determines the house. Follow what you know to be true, and make your decision wisely."_

 _"I . . . I . . . I'm scared. Of being too much or not enough like them . . . I—I'm . . . terrified, actually."_

 _"Haha, well then, it better be . . ._ GRYFFINDOR!"

ALBUS

 _"Hmm . . . there is great courage here, but also great wisdom-"_

 _"Mr. Sorting Hat, may I ask you a question?"_

 _"Well, that's rather unorthodox, and this is hardly the time, Mr. Potter."_

 _"Well, it's just . . . you were about to give me a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, weren't you? You give every student a choice, don't you? You don't really 'sort' anyone. You just point out some of their fears or their strengths. But . . . you understand that we're just too complex of beings to neatly sort us into four categories, don't you? You understand that if anybody does that momentous task, it has to be us. I'm sure you're also aware that this 'sorting' simultaneously breaks down and builds up unanimity and friendship amongst the new generations. I suppose it's getting better, what with an increase in multi-house activities, but – Ack, sorry, I'm getting off topic. What I mean to say is, Mr. Sorting Hat, you don't 'sort,' do you? You just give us a choice between a couple houses. You put the power in our hands, see which way we lean, give us the power to decide what path we want to follow."_

 _"What gave you that idea, Mr. Potter?"_

 _"Something my dad said on the platform. I'm right, aren't I?"_

 _"That's a bit presumptuous, and I daresay I'm not at liberty to disclose such information, but I will tell you this – that Malfoy boy came to about the same conclusion. If you're wondering about the complexities and mysteries of this school or perhaps of even greater matters, I'd suggest_ him _as a more suitable candidate for conversation. Now, as I was saying, you have great courage and great wisdom. The studious atmosphere of Ravenclaw—''_

 _"Mr. Sorting Hat, may I please be sorted into Gryffindor house?"_

 _"Hmph, you're no fun. So you_ must _be . . ._ GRYFFINDOR!"

LILY

 _"Hmm . . . you're a very bright and ambitious girl, Lily Potter."_

 _"If you even_ think _of putting me in Slytherin, I will not hesitate to tell the staff that you've been giving the students lice."_

 _"Are you trying to blackmail the Sorting Hat, Lily Potter?"_

 _"Hmph."_

 _"Haha, I see. You have your heart set on Gryffindor, just like your parents. Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin? You will flourish in both places, but being a Slytherin will give you the separation and individuality you so desperately desire. It is often best to strike out on your own path and make your own shadow rather than try to burn bright enough to dispel an existing one."_

 _"Thanks for the advice Sorty, but I'm going to be like my dad. I'm going to be an even_ greater _Gryffindor than my dad. I'll show them that I'm just as brave and strong as he is. I'll exceed what everyone thinks of me by becoming the best Gryffindor that's ever been!"_

 _"Your ambitions only serve to convince me that you'd do well in Slytherin, Lily Potter. But I do detect true courage in you. You have a strong heart and a tenacious spirit. Very well, if it is what you wish, you'd better be . . ._ GRYFFINDOR!"

 **(A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed; I guess in my head, James was a real softie, Albus was the scholar, and Lily was the tough, protective one. Criticism or thoughts in general are much appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read, have a wonderful day.)**


End file.
